


east, into the wind

by Kuroeia (Empatheia)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Backstory, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-04
Updated: 2009-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empatheia/pseuds/Kuroeia
Summary: Long ago, a little girl dreamed of the end.
Relationships: Road Kamelot & Millennium Earl





	east, into the wind

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic cross-posted from FFN. For dgray-contest on Livejournal, week #4 theme "change".

She wakes from dreams of death to a man in her room.

His face is very kind, but Carolina is not a foolish girl. Her dagger is already in her hand. He is dressed very well, with a dark cloak swirling about his shoulders, but there is an air of wild strangeness to him that makes her heart suddenly thunder in her chest.

Some think her cursed. Some think her blessed, as the wounds tearing their way across her skin are shaped like holy crosses and bleed as Christ's wounds did. Carolina thinks the scars are neither, but rather something far more lovely and terrible than they can know.

She has been ill all her life, and hardly looks the sixteen years she is, but there is royal steel in her spine, and so she stands tall and does not step back even though she is very afraid. "I have dreamed of you," she tells him, and presses a hand unconscious to her bandaged forehead.

"Hmm," he says, delighted. "We had hoped you would have. It will make things so much easier. Carolina, little princess, will you come with us? We will show you all the places you have seen in your dreams, and no one will tell you to be kind. You will live forever at our side."

The physicians had told her mother, the Contessa, in hushed and sympathetic tones that she will not live to see spring again. What has she left to fear?

"On one condition," she says before giving him her hand. "Never call me Carolina again."

There is a little yellow in his eyes, she notices.

"You may choose whatever name you like, dear heart. You are free now."

"Call me Road," she says, the name from her dreams, and together they leap from the balcony into the night.

X

**Author's Note:**

> Work is intentionally this length, complete, and will not be updated.


End file.
